Love Conquers All
by Fangirl66
Summary: Eiri Yuki has really messed up this time. He's pushed Shuichi away with no hope of ever getting him back. After three years is there still love between our two favorite boys? Yuki/Shuichi onesided Kitazawa/Yuki
1. Introduction

**Okay, some things to know:**

**1) Kitazawa did NOT rape Yuki**

**2) Riku does NOT exsist**

**3) ummm...I think that was it...**

**Keep in mind that this is just the prologue so its a little short. (If enough people review I'll continue XD)**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue: Love Conquers All**

It hade finally happened, and Shuichi was a fool to have ever doubted it. Eiri Yuki, Shuichi's lover, had cheated.

Shuichi knew the moment that Yuki Kitazawa came to visit Yuki something had changed in their relationship. Yuki began to put all his time into repairing the broken friendship that had been tossed away years ago. No matter what Yuki said to Shuichi, he _knew_ that Kitazawa was a bad guy. He just stood by and watched as a young Yuki was assaulted and raped! How could Yuki forgive him so easily?

Well now Shuichi knew, Yuki was _in love_ with Kitazawa…and he was a fool to try and get in the way of that love.

So that's how Shuichi ended up at the airport, with no luggage or even shoes, on this terrible night. After walking in on his supposed lover and Kitazawa kissing Shuichi ran out of their shared flat before his ex-lover could even fully say his name. He caught a cab and arrived at the airport no-less then twenty minuets later.

Shuichi sat down in terminal B4 and stared down at his ticket.

_Flight 323 to New York City will be boarding in ten__ minuets_

Shuichi blinked back to reality after the emotionless female's voice faded from the loudspeaker. _America_. That's where Shuichi was going. He asked for the first flight out of Japan and it just so happened to be New York. Shuichi smiled bitterly, Hadn't it been just yesterday that he voiced to Eiri that he had always dreamed of going to New York?

Well, he was finally getting his chance, but it wouldn't be the same without Yuki…nothing would ever be the same without Yuki. The pink-ette was startled when a soft buzzing issued from his sweatshirt pocket. Shuichi fished around in his pink fleece before withdrawing is dark purple phone that Yuki had gotten him for his birthday last year.

_17 missed calls from MY CUTIE-YUKI-CHAN _ flashed brightly at him from the front of his phone. Shuichi choked back a sob and quickly put the phone back in his pocket.

_We will now seat first class passengers on Flight 323 to New York_

Shuichi all but ran to the woman taking tickets. He felt a stab in his heart every time his phone would buzz but he ignored it. He smiled and thanked the flight attendant as she seated him, before she moved on to help other passengers.

Just as Shuichi was about to put in his ipod (That he luckily had in his jacket) he looked down at his phone for one last time.

_29 missed calls from MY CUTIE-YUKI-CHAN_

Shiuchi sighed and flipped open his phone and watched as Hiro's caller ID began to buzz on the screen.

_MY BESTEST FRIEND calling…_

For a moment Shuichi's fingers ghosted over the ignore button, but he took a deep breath and answered. "H-hello?"

"Oh thank God, Shuichi! –Guys I got him!— Where are you? Yuki's right here, he—"

"I'm sorry, Hiro…but I want to disband Bad Luck." Silent tears were now running down the nineteen-year-old singers face. "I'm moving to America, I-I can't come back."

"What Shui—!" There was a muffling on the other line before another voice came through.

"Shu? I'm sorry, please let me exp—!" Shuichi quickly hung up the phone, refusing to listen to a word out of that cheaters mouth. If Yuki thought for a second that Shuichi was going to forgive him then he better get used to disappointed. The pink-ette had put up with everything the blonde threw at him, from insults to criticism, but _cheating_? No, that was completely different.

_Welcome to United Airways. We will now ask that you turn off all electronics so we can begin our flight. Please direct your view to the closest monitor and listen to the following safety guidelines, thank you for choosing United Airways._

_

* * *

**Yuki's an idiot...please review! Oh and this is a Yuki/Shuichi story NOT a Yuki/Kitazawa story**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow...it has taken me a really long time to update! (I blame it on the lack of reviews XP)**

* * *

Chapter One:

Three years…

It had been three _long_ years since Shuichi Shindou had stepped foot in Japan. Three years since he ran away, tale between his legs, from a problem that his naive teenage mind dubbed to be the end of the world.

But now, standing at a _tall_ six feet, twenty-one year old Shuichi Shindou was back…and better then ever.

He was no longer the innocent, child-like eighteen year old he had once been when he had his heart broken by one Eiri Yuki. He was now a strong, successful, _slightly _manipulative man…though he did still hold small amounts of that childish innocence, however, he made sure to keep it locked very deep in his heart. After the incident with Uesugi, Shuichi vowed never to put himself out there like that again.

His hair was a darker shade of pink, his eyes, no longer round with purity, were sharp and intelligent, and his body…well, let's just say he wasn't voted America's hottest man twice for no reason.

_Flashback_

"_Are you sure you want to do this, Shuichi? You practically_ are_ UpBeat Studios…if you don't want to be sold to N-G Productions we can throw a fit and sue or something!"_

_Shuichi smiled at his_ now_ ex-manager, "I appreciate your concern, Mr. Adams, but I think it's high time I went home anyhow. I used to work for N-G before I came to America…It'll be _interesting_ to see how things have changed."_

_Flashback end_

Dumb. Dumb. _Dumb_. So _very _DUMB.

The N-G productions limo had just picked him up from the airport and they were heading towards the main building now. The same mantra had been repeating itself over, and over, and over in Shuichi's head since he got off the plane not twenty minuets ago.

Dumb. Dumb. _Dumb. _So _very _DUMB.

What the _hell_ had possessed him to agree to being bought by N-G? He _hated _N-G. Well…not _precisely_ N-G…pretty much only their boss. Tohma Seguchi.

He was actually the biggest reason why he hadn't stepped foot in Japan for three years. (Well…other then his deep-seated anger at Uesugi.) After the gruesome breakup between himself and evil, _evil_ blonde, Tohma decided that it was his business and _privilege _to call Shuichi, _bitch_ him out, and then fire him.

'Whatever asshole, I was about to quit anyway.' Was the last thing Shuichi had said to his former boss. So when he heard the word that N-G wanted _him_, he just couldn't resist.

As Shuichi watched the nostalgic scenery fly by the window he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Hiro and Fujisaki after his…_abrupt_ departure.

Had they replaced him? Had the remaining two members of Bad Luck been sold to another company? Or…had they just gone their separate ways after he left?

A wave of guilt washed over him, Oh _god_ he hoped they hadn't given up on their dreams just because he left. They were _good_. Like really, really, _good_. They didn't need him to stand on their own two feet.

As N-G studios came into view, Shuichi took three, fairly large breaths.

_You can do this Shu! You don't need anybody! This is all you…_

Paparazzi had flooded outside the building, pushing and shoving each other to get a better view of the new arrival.

Shuichi took one more deep breath, faked as stance of complete nonchalance and opened the limo door…

* * *

_  
_

"Holy _shit_! That fine piece of ass is _Shindou_??!" One Suguru Fujisaki yelled at the TV.

"Seems so…" The disbelieving redhead beside him said in complete and utter shock.

"But…but h-he's _HOT_!"

Both Fujisaki and Hiro were watching what was going on outside their building from a large flat screen in their recording studio.

"_Mister Shindou! Mister Shindou! Why have you decided to come back to Japan after three years in America?"_

"_Shindou-san! Does your return have anything to do with your ex-lover Eiri Yuki? And if so, can you comment on your relationship at this time?"_

"_Is it true that Bad Luck is getting back together?"_

"_There are several photos of you and another man floating around the media, is it true that you have taken another lover? Will you affirm or deny these accusations?"_

"_There was turbulence after you broke the band up three years ago, Do you really think you'll be able to work with the same people or will just end in disaster again?!"_

Several similar questions were yelled at Shuichi as he calmly walked, hands in pockets, the ten feet from the limo to the building.

"_Mister Shindou has no comment at this time!" _One of the many guards surrounding the pink-haired male shouted in vain. Pushing and being pushed by the hoards of photographers and journalists flooding the walkway.

As he reached the threshold of the studio, Shuichi paused.

"_Actually I do have some comments…First of all I came back to Japan because I am being _paid_ to be here. _Not_ to get the band back together and _certainly_ not because of my ex-lover_. _I don't know what pictures you have 'floating around' but I have no idea what lover you're talking about. I also have no idea if Seguchi wants the good old band back together because you know what? _I_ just got _here._"_

A dumbstruck silence followed the young singer's small rant. _"Well if you don't have anymore questions…_" Shuichi smirked and pushed past the doors and into N-G Productions.

* * *

Seguchi sighed as he pressed the 'off' button on his remote. "Well things are bound to get interesting now that he's back. And it seems he's grown a backbone since our last encounter…"

A dark shadow in the corner of the room stepped forward into the light. "Well let's go greet him, shall we?"

Seguchi smirked at his brother-in-law, not for the first time this week wondering what the hell this dumbass blonde was planning. "We shall."

* * *

**Methinks Eiri has a plan to get his Shu-chan back! Or does he?**

**Review, Review, REVIEW...it honestly _does_ make me update faster...**

**Next Chapter: The Confrontation! **


End file.
